Sansta Bones
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Christmas has at last arrived. And a certain numbskull has a secret. You see he's more then just a lazybones, as surprising as one can be. Despite the puns and him Skullking around...*reads script* God DANG IT SANS! STOP MESSING WITH MY SCRIPTS! Sans: Hehehe...what's wrong kid? Don't have a funny bone? - -; Sans as Santa everyone...i'm done. Sans: *Chuckles* She's too easy


Sansta Bones

 **Author Notes: Ok...you guys should know as of right now what this story is about if you read the title. Basically an adorable little one shot about the surface.**

 **In this one shot I ship Frisk + Sans~ So...Frisk is older, at least 18 and considered female(for the record I do understand and support the idea of a genderless Frisk, but when i first learned of Undertale I always tend to consider them female) ^_^. I do not own Undertale.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 ** _It was Christmas Eve and all through the house..._**

 ** _Not a creature was stirring not even a scarf mouse._**

Night had come quickly for monster and man kind as most days during the winter season does. Papyrus was so happy as he hummed, decorating the cabin designed house. It looked just like their old home in Snowdin.

The tree stood up nice and tall, ornaments of all shapes, sizes and colors dangling on the fresh pine branches. Lights dazzling, flashing and blinking all over the living room.

 **"NYEHEHEHE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE CREATED THE MOST FESTIVE OF HOUSES! SANS YOU LAZY BONES WAKE UP! HAVE YOU SEEN FRISK?"** There he was lazing on the couch.

 _ **Children, both man and monster were snoozing away.**_

 _ **Waiting for Christmas morn, anticipating what awaits them the next day.**_

 **"Said she was gonna do some last minute shopping."** He yawned, enjoying his nap. With it being the 24th of December all of them had a vacation from their jobs, so for a change they got to spend some time together.

It was nice. **"OH? I HOPE SHE GETS HOME SOON! DINNER WILL SOON BE READY, EVERYONE IS COMING OVER HERE THIS YEAR~ I MADE OUR ANNUAL CHRISTMAS SPAGHETTI NYEHEHE~"**

Stretching his arms, San straightened his spine, sighing as his bones cracked on him. **"Bro, Tori's cooking this year remember? You did it last year."** Poor poor Papyrus was so sad at knowing they would not be eating his prized dish.

But it didn't take too long for him to brighten right back up. **"THEN WE CAN JUST HAVE IT TOMORROW NIGHT FOR DINNER IF THAT'S THE CASE!"** Sans always having that smile on his face gave his sibling a thumbs up.

 _ **A man of wonder, of magic, he would arrive in the dead of night full of joy.**_

 _ **For those who were bad they would receive coal, but for those that were good would instead gain wishes, happiness and toys~**_

 **"Sounds good Bro. You're so smart. Do ya got the cookies and milk prepared for Santa?"** The taller skeleton placed his hands on his hips, striking a dramatic pose. **"OF COURSE! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE PREPARED EVERYTHING TO PERFECTION~"** Some things never changed.

Eight years, eight glorious happy inducing years on the surface. And everything has been going on swimmingly, Toriel and Asgore got back together, Asriel was turned back to normal from his Flowey form and was able to be reunited with his family.

Undyne and Alphy's got married just last year after dating the previous seven, and Frisk well, Frisk and Sans have been together the past two years and were living with Papyrus.

Speaking of which she entered through the door. A gust of harsh cold wind and snow flowed into the house. **"AH WELCOME BACK FRISK~"** She gave them a tired smile, her aching arms full of bags.

The poor girl was soaked from melted snow and ice dripping off her clothes. **"Heh, you look chilled to the bone sweetheart."** Using his magic, Sans levitated the bags from her arms.

 _ **It is only when the children are awakened by the loving touch of the sun...**_

 _ **That the dear families are given a day of food, presents, love and fun.**_

 **"SANS! DO NOT RUIN HER DAY WITH YOUR INSUFFERABLE PUNS!"** Much to Papyrus's dismay Frisk chuckles, sincerely enjoying her bonefriend's sense of humor, it only making Sans grin more. She sighed in bliss as she felt warmth seep into her frozen limbs.

Practically falling back into the couch as she rubbed her hands. **"Traffic out there was terrible. It's so good to be home~"** All too soon the remainder of the group arrived, Frisk at this point in time had already changed into more comfortable dry clothes.

As usual it was a crazy fun time, they ate delicious food(thank goodness for goat mom!) had a series of anime movie marathons, the family stayed over, wanting to open presents in the morning together.

Frisk was sleeping on the couch, yet Sans for a change wasn't there beside her, instead, he was dressed in red, white fur fluffed on the edges of his sleeves and pants. He wore a cute little hat, grinning as he took a shortcut upstairs.

Where hidden away in the closet full of old dirty socks was a sack, inside of it was full of glorious goodies. So he teleported back into the living room. Took a few bites of his brother's spaghetti cookies and milk. Then proceeding to the kitchen.

Practically devouring the chocolate and marshmallow cookies that his girlfriend made, it was after that he went about his business. He stuffed the stockings, laid the perfectly wrapped presents under the tree. A few ornaments jingle jangled. **"Sans?"** Startled he turned around to find his girlfriend awake.

Rubbing her eyes, she blinked, before stifling a giggle. He was blushing horrible, his cheeks full of blue. Amused at what he was doing she closed her eyes, falling back to sleep with a huge grin on her face.

She wouldn't let him live this down. **"I knew I should've gotten her coal..."** Muttering to himself he finished his duties, took off the suit, and then snuggled back up on the couch. Frisk wrapped up in his bony arms.

Snoring peacefully until the morning where Papyrus would scream his head off about Santa comin to town. Another successful Christmas delivery from the Great Sansta Bones.

The end~

 **Author Notes: I'll admit I was a bit rushy towards the end but i enjoyed it very much! I hope you guys are enjoying the holidays and this one shot. Don't forget folks, Sen and I(Mako) will be doing a series of one shots/mini series for a bunch of games/anime during this series of holidays.**

 **With that thank you everyone so much, if you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as sen and I always appreciate the support you guys give to our work.**


End file.
